The present invention relates to a device having multi-function capabilities including a function for remotely controlling a convenience function at a vehicle and a function for enabling interpersonal communication.
Digital interpersonal communications devices include cellular telephone technology. Some digital cellular telephones are capable of transmitting and receiving verbal as well as textual messages. Digital cellular telephones include a receiver and a transmitter for transmitting and receiving radio frequency signals to and from other cellular telephones
The present invention relates to a device having multi-function capabilities including a function for remotely controlling a convenience function at a vehicle and a function for enabling interpersonal communication.
Digital interpersonal communications devices include cellular telephone technology. Some digital cellular telephones are capable of transmitting and receiving verbal as well as textual messages. Digital cellular telephones include a receiver and a transmitter for transmitting and receiving radio frequency signals to and from other cellular telephones to enable communication between two cellular telephone users.
Remote convenience vehicle function control (e.g., a remote keyless entry or RKE) systems are known in the art and include a receiver mounted in a motor vehicle and at least one portable hand held transmitter located remote from the receiver. Each transmitter is provided with a plurality of manually actuatable switches, each representative of a vehicle control function to be performed, such as unlocking the vehicle door. The transmitter responds to the actuation of one of the switches to transmit a digital signal having a security code which uniquely distinguishes the transmitter from a plurality of similar transmitters and a function code representative of the control function to be performed. When the receiver receives such a digital signal, it compares the received security code with a stored security code. If a match takes place, the receiver responds to the function code by causing performance of the control function requested, as by unlocking a vehicle door.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a system for controlling a remote convenience function at a vehicle and for interpersonal communication. The system includes a device that has components located in a common housing. The components include means for communicating inputs from an operator of the device. The inputs include a request to remotely control performance of a convenience function at the vehicle and an interpersonal communication. The components include means for converting the inputs from the operator of the device into radio frequency signals, and means for transmitting the signals for receipt at the vehicle and at a component. The system includes first means, at the vehicle, for receiving one of the transmitted signals to cause performance of the remotely requested vehicle function at the vehicle. The system includes second means, at the component, for receiving another of the transmitted signals to convey the interpersonal communication, and means, associated with the component, for converting the other signal into output perceptible by a person as the communication.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a device for controlling a remote convenience function at a vehicle and for interpersonal communication. The device has components located in a common housing. The components include means for communicating input from an operator of the device. Means converts the input from the operator of the device into radio frequency signals. Means transmits the signals for receipt by one of the vehicle and another device. Means receives another radio frequency signal transmitted from the other device. The other signal is generated from communication input from an operator of the other device. Means converts the other signal into output perceptible by the operator of the device. The output corresponds to the input communication from the operator of the other device.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a system that has first and second devices. Each of the first and second devices performs the combination of a vehicle remote access function and an interpersonal communication function. A first operator operates the first device. A second operator operates the second device. Each of the first and second devices has components located in a common housing. The first device includes means for receiving a communication signal from the second device, and means for processing the communication signal received from the second device to provide communication to the first operator. Means processes input from the first operator indicating which of the functions to perform. Means generates a communication signal and a vehicle remote convenience function signal from the first operator input. Means transmits the communication signal from the first device for receipt by the second device, and for transmitting the vehicle remote convenience function signal from the first device for receipt by a vehicle.